Divorce Anniversary
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: Hungary was no longer Austria's wife, so he wouldn't mind if she spent some time with Prussia, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! Hima-papa does!**

**Divorce Anniversary  
**

**Title: Let Loose**  
**Characters: Hungary, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Austria**  
**Challenge: Prompt: Anniversary **  
**Bonus Words: promise, loss, gain, time  
Rating: T **  
**Summary: Hungary was no longer Austria's wife. So he won't mind if she spent some time with Prussia….  
A/N: Super sleepy right now, but I had to write these before going to bed because I had this idea since the beginning of the month and never had the chance to write it because of so much school work. But exams are done for the time being. Also, excuse the posting styles for these. I had to make one for each of the three sections because they deserved them. XD Enjoy!  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Monthly Theme Challenge**

The occurrence was very spontaneous.

She knew she shouldn't have gone to his home when he invited her after their date, but she couldn't help herself. She promised herself she wouldn't do anything crazy because Prussia was bound to pull _something_ to invade her vital regions.

However, she could not hold back when his lips met hers. That nostalgic pang hit her hard and made her defy her instincts, but he was kissing her with so much passion that it would be ridiculous to stop. What loss could there be, really? If she thought about it, she'd gain some valuable information on how Prussia worked at times like these, if he ever worked like that at all.

He was leading her to his room as they kissed in the dark hallway of his large home and didn't give a damn about being discovered. He had always kept it a secret, him having feelings for Hungary, and he had to contain himself when she got married to that idiot Austria. But now, he had won because she was divorced and free to do what she wanted with her life and her body. And what better way to celebrate the anniversary of her divorce from an Austrian than with a little Prussian sex?

**Title: My Brother Can Be Like That?**  
**Characters: Hungary, Prussia, Germany, Italy**  
**Challenge: Prompt: Anniversary **  
**Bonus Words: promise, loss, gain, time  
Rating: T**  
**Summary: Germany accidentally has a sneak peek of what Prussia and Hungary are doing.  
A/N: First time writing with Germany. XD I like him so much. :) ...Aaaand the rest as well, but he's more special. XD**

Germany made his way to the kitchen. Italy had appeared in his bed again and woke him up. He vowed to lock his room when he would go to sleep, but promises would surely be broken some time or another, so the only thing he could do is hope that Italy wouldn't try anything stupid while he slept next to him.

'Maybe a beer will help me calm down', he thought.

"Hey, Germany! Where are you going?" Italy hollered as he chased after Germany.

"Keep it down, you dummkopf! It's the middle of the night and it's not like I live alone. You know how my bruder gets, and I don't even want to mention Austria's reactions. Hearing him whine about the loss of his wife is not exactly ideal!"

"Ah, sorry! But what are you doing awake?"

"I was going for a late night drink because I can't sleep. And…I suppose you'd want one as well?" Germany had to ask.

"Yippie! That way we can talk about random things and get drunk while we're—"

"Shh!" Germany said as he covered Italy's mouth with his hand. "I heard something."

He let go and walked silently towards the source of the noise. Italy followed, but they both halted when their eyes met an unexpected sight.

Prussia and Hungary were outside his room and they were kissing quite passionately. As in tongue action and groping body parts and heavy breathing that radiated their heat.

Well, then, his brother would gain some experience in love-making. Germany turned both his body and Italy's around so they would walk away.

"So, uh, how about that beer?" he whispered.

"Yeah, that will probably help," Italy answered. "Hey, Germany, isn't it Miss Hungary's divorce anniversary today?"

Germany raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah, I had forgotten about that." Well, then, no wonder his brother brought her home that night.

**Title: Not Right Now**  
**Characters: Hungary, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Austria**  
**Challenge: Prompt: Anniversary **  
**Bonus Words: promise, loss, gain, time  
Rating: T**  
**Summary: Because Austria lives in Germany's house, Germany doesn't want for him to find out about Prussia and Hungary.  
A/N: Try to remember the Austria Freeloader Series from World Series. :)**

Germany and Italy sat silently drinking their beer. The sight from earlier was bothersome to the German. He and his brother hadn't promised to tell each other _everything_, but this time counted as a special occasion. Special in that the Austrian that could kill with his musical instruments would surely murder the Prussian if he found out he was sleeping with his ex-wife, and then he would proceed to complain that it was his fault for the loss of the love of his life.

'They didn't seem like they were caring if anyone saw them,' Germany thought.

"Wow, I didn't know Prussia could be so…aggressive," Italy commented.

Obviously he wasn't talking about the way Prussia loved to invade and initiate war.

"Yah, well, he'd better be careful with that relationship. Italy, not a word of this to Austria," Germany ordered.

"Um, okay, but why would we not tell Mr. Austria about that?" Italy asked.

"Tell me what?"

They turned to see that Austria had arrived to the kitchen dazedly. He had obviously been drinking. He smelled of liquor and held a bottle in one of his hands as he walked towards the fridge to retrieve a beer.

Germany tried choosing his words wisely, but Italy loved to be the informative one.

"About Prussia and—"

"The party he attended tonight. He came home late and woke us up. We didn't want for you to wake up to his ruckus," Germany explained.

"Oh, well, thank you," Austria said as he left the kitchen. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I will try to erase my divorce anniversary from my mind."

The Next Morning…

"What a terrible headache I have," Austria said as he made his coffee. The only thing he gained from the liquor was a hangover and nothing positive. And it got a lot more negative when Hungary walked into the kitchen…wearing Prussia's shirt from the previous night.

* * *

_A/N: I am both an Austria-Hungary and PruHun shipper. Why? Because I'm evil that way. Just be thankful I'm not an AmeHun shipper as well. I've been thinking about it, though, and I'm threatening with writing it some day. :D I hope you all enjoyed! R/R, plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	2. Chapter 2

**_The apocalypse would surely come if the world found out about country affairs._**

**Title: Only in the Morning  
Characters: Austria, Hungary, Prussia  
Challenge: 15: Apocalypse  
Bonus Words: disaster  
Rating: T  
Summary: Because Hungary spent the night in Prussia's room, she has to deal with Austria now.  
A/N: For sol jones. :)  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Monthly Theme Challenge!**

Austria made sure not to drop his mug of coffee when he caught sight of her. He had been so upset the night before that he had not noticed her presence at all. He had even forgotten how she actually looked.

It was a disaster from then on.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was going to make breakfast," she answered casually, as if she had always done this before.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he tried not to stare at her shirt, or her in general. He noticed she had a bite mark on the lower part of her neck and her lips were slightly swollen.

She hesitated, but affirmed anyway. She didn't know how much that killed him inside, but he had to stay strong if he wanted to survive the morning.

"Well, then, that's good to hear. I hope you've enjoyed your stay—"

A loud yawn was heard as Prussia entered the kitchen. Austria noticed he had teeth markings as well, and Prussia was proudly exhibiting them as if they were nothing at all.

Maybe they saw it, or maybe they didn't, but this whole fling hurt him so much. He was still not over the divorce, and to see Hungary act so soon just made him crumble even more. He could not complain to them about their behavior, but he could walk away and try to drink his coffee without letting them see the hurt man whose world ended when his wife walked away.

* * *

**I barely realized I was supposed to make this funny, but I got carried away with inner turmoil, but I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless!**

**-Auto-**


End file.
